Ikuto, I Need You
by Elowai
Summary: It has been 4 years since Ikuto left. Amu is miserable without him. Her Mom and Ami are dead, her friends abandoned her, her charas are eggs, and her Father is an abusive alcoholic. Ikuto then comes back to find a sad Amu. Will Ikuto be able to save Amu?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning after 4 Years

_**Amu's P.O.V.:**_

I flopped onto my bed after a long day of school, my legs dangling off the side and my hands behind my head. I sighed when I began to think of my life. My life has changed so dramatically, compared to how it used to be, once Ikuto left after the wedding.

After a year, my Mother and little sister Ami died in a horrible accident. It was some guy, who was texting while driving, wasn't paying attention to the road. My Mother and Ami were walking across the street, going to one of Ami's friends house, when he hit them, killing them instantly. My life became even worse when my Father began to drink more and got more abusive. He blamed everything on me when something happened. He hated, and still does hate, me. I have bruises and scars mostly on my stomach and lower legs, but there are a few on my arms.

He always keeps my face normal because he doesn't want it to be too obvious that I am abused. My attitude changed after month when my Mother and Ami died and my Dad turned into a real jerk. I was more quiet, my personality showed less and less, and didn't want to have any fun. I was a much more secluded and shy person. I never spoke much and I was a loner.

Then, out of no where, all of my friends began to ignore me. They wouldn't talk to me. Not even a "Hi!" in the hallway. I remember giving a note to Rima as to why, and she wrote a note back saying "You are no longer the Amu we used to know.". That was the last time I had ever even spoken to any of them.

Now, 4 years, later, me being 16, I kind of gotten used to it. I didn't like it, but I now know how to handle it. Also, around the time my friends basically abandoned me, my charas went back into eggs. They left me too and I haven't seen them or spoken to them since. Everything I truly love seems to be leaving me. Ikuto, my Mother, Ami, my friends, and my Father's love for me. Sad, I moved my legs up onto the bed and checked them, to see if there were any open cuts. To my luck, there was only one, small little cut. My Dad kicked me earlier for being a few minutes late home, not that he really cares.

I got a small band-aid out of my dresser and put it on me. Once I threw the wrapper away, I turned off my lights and got tucked into my bed, getting ready for another horrible day tomorrow. I miss Ikuto. I remember him as if I just saw him yesterday. He is in my dreams every night. I miss him just so much. Ikuto would always be there for me, no matter what. He would try to protect me, even if came to him getting hurt, which I wouldn't want him to do so in that case. When, oh when will you come back?

_**Ikuto's P.O.V.:**_

I just got let off of my plane. I am finally home. Ahhhh, I can't wait to see my little strawberry. My Amu. It has been way too long as to me seeing her, or even speaking to her for that matter. I sighed, just wanting to see her now. It is too late though. Tomorrow for sure though. I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees me. Her blush will get so red, I love that about her. She is too fun to tease too, but I only do it to get her to blush. As weird as I sound, it is quite cute.

I am now walking to Utau's home to crash for the night, carrying a few suitcases full of my stuff and my violin case of course. Hopefully, I will be able to chill at Amu's house. Nothing really happened while I was gone. While on tour with the orchestra, I became head violin, which is cool. I also found my Dad, he is doing good. He misses my Mom and he says he will come home in a month. As you know too, Yoru is gone. I miss him awfully, life isn't the same without him. Though, I do know he will always be with me, no matter what. Luckily, I can still character change. I don't know about character transformation, however.

I better focus on getting home. I am so exhausted.

_**Amu's P.O.V.:**_

The next morning, I looked at my clock and saw the time, 5:00 am. I woke up an hour too early. Then, I heard a crash sound downstairs. I got up from my bed, turned on the lights, and opened my door quietly. Maybe it's a robber, or it could be my Dad, but who knows?

I snuck, quietly down the stairs to see what was going on. I saw my Dad had thrown some liquor at the wall. Seeing it was only him doing that, I turned around, trying to sneak away before he sees me.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" he said. I began to walk away until he grabbed me by the arm.

"I was just making sure everything was ok. I am going back to bed.".

He didn't let go and he said "You stupid little liar! Stop trying to make excuses! Awwww, DID I WAKE YOU UP? I am sorry...but guess what? Not everything revolved around YOU!". At that second, he swung his right hand at my face, making me fall to the ground, my hand touching my face to see how hurt it was. Before he could hurt me more I crawled to the stairs, got up, and ran up to me room. To my luck, he didn't follow. Usually, if I try to run away he always follows.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

Elowai: Well, there is the first half, sorry for such a small story.

Ikuto: You made my Dad abusive! My charas are gone! My Friends Left Me! And MY MOTHER AND LITTLE SISTER AMI DIE!

Elowai: Yah, but Ikuto gets to save you ( T uT)!

Amu: That is true (Blushes)!

Ikuto: Awwww, my little strawberry!

Yoru: PLEASE, IMPROVE TO STORY BY REVIEWING PLEASE ~NYA!


	2. Chapter 2: Misunderstood and Plans

_**Ikuto's P.O.V.:**_

I got to Utau's house around mid-night. In my opinion, it isn't really a home. More like a huge mansion. Rich people. I was so tired. Right before I rang the doorbell, someone opened the door. It was no other than Utau. She immediately glomped me and kept hugging me. "Ikuto! You're finally back! I am so happy! I missed you so much! So did Mother and the others!". I started to get up and Utau let go. She looked at me with those sparkly eyes. That stuff doesn't work on me, unless Amu does it that is.

"Yo. I see you and Mom are close. How are the others and Amu?" I said all calmly.

She shrugged and said "Well, Mom and I kind of got close after Sanjo-san's wedding. I really don't know about the others. I know Kukai and I are...dating. 4 years now!" she blushed a bit when she said that.

She then continued "Well, with the others I really don't know. I have been so busy with concerts and everything! I am at top again! Yes! About Amu, I haven't spoken to her for a few months. We only speak by phone and it is usually only a few months at a time. We never speak long either. She seems different too. Her attitude is completely different than it used to be. She seems more...sad. I remember trying to talk to Kukai about it, but he always refused to speak about it and changed the subject immediately. If I weren't so busy, I would stop by her house and see how she is. It worries me to be honest.".

I sighed, scared about my Amu. Something has to be up. Kukai is one of her closest friends, and for him not to speak about her with Utau is crazy. What is up with them? I knew I would get Utau more sad if I kept talking about it so I decided to change the subject. I will be seeing Amu in the afternoon today so I can see what is going on then.

"Wait, I am happy that you know I am back, but how did you know I was here?". Utau smirked, put her hands on her hips, and said "Well, Father called me and told me you would be here around night time. Wow, I haven't spoken to him since before he left so many years back. He seems good.".

Damn that old man, he knew I wouldn't want her knowing. I don't hate Utau, it is just I wanted to keep things calm for a while. I chuckled and said "Oh. Well, can I come in? It is kind of cold out here you know." I lied. I never get cold usually. She nodded and walked me in the house. It was a mansion. You could Utau had gotten quite rich and famous just by walking into her mansion. It has a long, swirling staircase too.

"You can stay in the bedroom on the top floor. It is the biggest room in the house, except the downstairs one, which is the one I will be living in. Also, that bedroom in soundproof too, you know, just in case Amu comes over and...". Before she could finish that sentence I replied "God, Utau. Please stop. Besides, I don't think she would be quite ready for that at her age. Also, I don't even know if she still likes me.".

Utau giggled and said "Sorry, I understand. Though, I wasn't lying what so ever. It is soundproof and just in case she comes over and you guys do some things and I won't know and won't hear which is a good thing and...anyway! She is single, and has been for a long time. What I also do know is that she always says no to boys, saying they are not her type.

That is literally the only thing Kukai did tell me. Trust me Ikuto, I bet you she still does.". I sighed in happiness, seeing the chance that my little strawberry does still love me. I began to walk up to my room, as did Utau did the same to her room, but before she left I said "Utau, thanks.". She smiled and said "Anytime.".

Once I got up to my room, I saw on the doorknob a key with a note. I took the note and key and it said "Here is the key to your room. I am giving it to you. No worries, no one, which includes me, has a key to your room. You can have all the peace and quiet you want. Love ya bro! ~Utau.". I put the key in my pocket and unlocked the door. I then brought my stuff to my new room, set it down for now, and laid down on my bed, exhausted. Instantly, I fell asleep and dreamed of my Amu. God, I miss her so much.

_**Amu's P.O.V.:**_

Once I got up to my room I quietly closed the door, making sure he doesn't hear and think I am trying to rebel against him or something among those lines. I ran into my bathroom, well more like limped, and checked my face in the mirror. Luckily, the red mark was starting to go away. It might be a little red tomorrow, no bruise though, but a little make-up will hide it up.

I then turned off all of my lights and went back to bed. I only slept an hour, but I am glad I did. I was still tired though. As usual, I got dressed into my normal uniform, which would be an outfit that looked like my old Seiyo Elementary uniform, only you get to choose the color of the skirt and tie, which I choose the colors of my charas (red, blue, green, and an orangish-yellow). Today, I choose red.

Once I got on my uniform, I went downstairs and into my kitchen. I made myself a piece of toast and then walked to the front door. On my way to the door, I saw my stupid Father sleeping on the living room couch. I sighed in annoyance for what I was about to do. I walked over to him, put a blanket on him, and then preceded to the front door to leave to school.

I left my house and locked the door, just to be safe. Then, I walked to my school while finishing up my toast. On my way, I saw Nagihiko, Tadase, Yaya, and Rima walking and talking together. I didn't bother getting their attention, I mean why should I? They abandoned me, but in a way I guess it is my fault. I am a burden.

I then saw Rima look back and her eyes widened when she saw me. Her eyes saddened when she saw me. We had eye-contact for a few seconds but then, she turned back to her friends who were talking about "who knows what". Great, another boring school day awaits me.

_**Ikuto's P.O.V.:**_

I woke up and looked at the clock next to me. Ughhhh, 9:00 o'clock. Way too early for me. I got up from my bed and opened my suitcases and began to put my stuff in their places. Once I finished that up I got changed into a dark blue, thin sweater, a black under shirt that has a lower hem than the sweater, light blue jeans with a few wholes in them, and dark black shoes.

I then character changed and walked to my balcony. Then, I jumped down and leaped to one house to another, heading towards the Seiyo High School, liking my new idea I just thought of. Instead of waiting till Amu gets home, I will surprise her as she is walking home from school. Until she gets out of school, I will be waiting in a tree or something. Once I was about a few minutes away from the school, I jumped up to a tree and decided to nap until it was time for me to see Amu.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

Elowai: NO! POOR AMU! WAHHHH!

Rima: I sound like an awful person (T_T).

Ikuto: Awww, my poor little strawberry (Hugs Amu),

Amu: (Blushing like crazy) Let go you pervert!

Yoru: PLEASE REVIEW AND HOPE THAT I GET TO MAKE AN APPEARANCE ~NYA!


	3. Chapter 3: The Past While You Were Away

_**Amu's P.O.V.:**_

Homeroom was boring, I take that back. The whole day was boring! The only fun part was falling asleep in Math class. I slept about the whole class and luckily my Teacher pretended now to notice. I sat by myself and lunch and as usual I heard at least one person say "Awww, Cool And Spicy Amu as always. Why can't I be her?".

I roll my eyes now, annoyed at the comment. Who would want to be me? I know I wouldn't. The only good thing about me is I get to know Ikuto. Other than that, I really don't care. Now that I think of it, I wonder if he still likes me. Maybe he met someone new where ever he is. I faced the ground now as I walk home, wondering what Ikuto could be doing at this very moment. Then, all of a sudden, I thought I heard someone walking behind me. I turned around, and saw no one.

I sighed and continued to walk home. Then, I heard footsteps again. I turned around and said "Who's there?". Annoyed that I saw no one again, I turned around but ran into something hard. I looked and saw something dark blue. I looked up and saw...IKUTO! Could I be dreaming? This can't be happening? Could it? I then yelled "Ikuto?".

He smirked and said "Yo!". I couldn't say anything more. All these confused emotions kept popping up at me. What would he think if I told him about what I go through now? I am pretty sure he doesn't know too! Also, what if he has a girlfriend...or even wife? He probably doesn't like me like that anyway, I mean who would?

Without thinking, I walked passed him and began to run as fast as I possibly could, crying my heart out. "AMU?" he yelled, confused. I kept running and whispered to myself "I am sorry, Ikuto.". After a few seconds someone grabbed me from behind and then hugged me tight, not wanting me to run away. He was too strong, I couldn't escape. I then gave up, seeing I wouldn't be able to get away.

"Amu, what's wrong?" Ikuto whispered. I began to cry even more and I didn't respond for a few seconds.

Then, I said "Go away! Please, just go.".

"Amu, what is going on?". I cried even more and then it began to rain. Within a minute of silence it was drizzling. Oh no, the make-up on my cheeks! I have no other make-up but that! If it goes away, it will be red and obvious something hit it really hard. I put on hand to my face and I tried to escape but I couldn't.

"Let me go, please!" I pleaded. My crying was getting even worse. After a few seconds of trying my best to escape, my body was weak and my legs lost feeling and any strength it had. I began to fall but Ikuto held me tight and knealed down with me to the ground. He positioned me on his lap, me crying in his chest.

"Amu, I'll let you go if you tell me what's wrong." he said quietly, not wanting to upset me.

Inbetween sobs, I said "You don't want to know. You really don't. Please, don't get yourself tangled with my problems. I don't want you to think of me as a freak and hate me forever.".

_**Ikuto's P.O.V.:**_

I looked at Amu, confused. What is wrong? Something serious happened to her, but I can place what it was.

_**Amu's P.O.V.:**_

"Tell me, please" he replied to me, pleading. He seemed really scared for me. I really don't want him thinking me as a screwed up person. Though, I had no choice.

I said "My life is no longer the same. I am not longer the girl you used to know. My friends don't speak to me. I haven't spoken to them in years. I have been a loner since the incident.".

"What incident?" he asked me,

"Well, after the wedding, the day you left, my Mother and Ami died in an accident. My Dad then became a drunk...and abuser. Life wasn't the same. He hurts and hits me. My charas then left me, seeing how I was so depressed with my life. My life sucks! I already have said to much, I should be going.".

I tried to get up but I failed, and I know Ikuto wouldn't let me leave either. I could now feel the make-up begins to fall. Scared, I looked up at Ikuto and saw his dark blue eyes holding such pain in sadness at what I told him.

I could have sworn I saw a tear drop. Not expecting this, he hugged me tightly. I would have hugged back, but my body was so tired that I couldn't. Then, I began to feel some pain so my body twitched for a second. Ikuto, realizing I was in pain, stopped hugging me. "Amu, I shouldn't have left. I am so sorry. This is all of my fault! I am so, so sorry!" he said.

I shook my head no, my crying calmed down a bit, and said "It's not your fault, Ikuto. It's mine. I deserve to get beaten...".

Before I could finish that sentence Ikuto yelled "NO! Amu, you do NOT deserve it! You did absolutely nothing! Your a beautiful, smart girl who deserves the best! I love you Amu! I should have been there for you! To help you and save you, but I wasn't so it is my fault! Please, don't say that.". He hugged me lightly, careful of not hurting me, and then tried to help me to my feet. I stood for a second, and then lost strength in my legs again. Ikuto then picked me up bridal style, which made me blush a tint, and I put my arm's around his neck, staying close to him.

Amazingly, he character changed. Yoru is gone though, so how did he do that? I didn't really care that this minute so I didn't think about it much. Then, Ikuto jumped from house to house, all the way to my bedroom's balcony. To our luck, the door wasn't locked. He opened the door with his tail and let us in. Ikuto gently set me on my bed, closed the door, and undid his character change.

I was laying on my bed now, silent tears falling off my face, my eyes closed, being so exhausted from crying so hard earlier. Both and Ikuto and I were soaking wet, as if we both jumped into an ocean of freezing cold water. I shivered a bit, and then I felt something fall next to me. I opened my eyes and saw my dark blue nightgown. How did he get that? I then sat up and tilted my head, confused as to what he was doing.

"Please, dry yourself and put this on. I don't want you catching a cold.".

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'll be fine, trust me. If you need help I will help you get changed and dry yourself.". I was surprised how he said that while being serious and not perverted. I smiled a little bit and said "I think I can do it. Thanks Ikuto.". He smiled for a second lightly and then his face went back to being sad. I took my dress and walked into my bathroom and began to dry myself and then put my dress on.

_**Ikuto's P.O.V.:**_

My Amu? Why could this have happened to her? Her Mother and Ami...both gone! Her Father is a real jerk! Oh just wait till I get to see him! I will fricken murder him for hurting my Amu! I will make him suffer for what he has done! Where are her friends too? That doesn't sound like them though, they wouldn't normally do that to her. Something tells me her Father had something to do with it. Amu's eyes are so dull, not the sparkling beauty she used to have in them. It made me so sad. I hate seeing her like this. Don't worry Amu, I will save you from this hell and I will do my very best to make sure you are happy. I love you so much.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

Elowai: Awwww, poor Amu still. Ikuto, you have the right to kick that Abusive Father's Ass!

Ikuto: Yes!

Amu: (Sad) My Father is evil!

Ikuto: Though, I do get beat him up for you and save you!

Yoru: I WANT MY APPEARANCE! IT BETTER BE COMING SOON! REVIEW PLEASE ~NYA!


	4. Chapter 4: My First Kiss

_**Ikuto's P.O.V.:**_

After a few minutes, Amu came out in her nightgown. Wow, she is so...gorgeous. She is a bit curvier as well, not that I am a pervert though. Some guys care about if their love has a big chest and end, but I really am not like that though. Like I said, I am not perverted like that. I only tease Amu about it to see her cute little blush. Sadly, I knew what I would have to do now. Amu began walking over to me and she sat down next to me on her bed.

_**Amu's P.O.V.:**_

I sat next to Ikuto on the bed, a small blush was on my face from seeing him. "Hi." I said quietly, not knowing what to say right now. "Amu..." he said, looking down at the floor, his hair covering his eyes. I looked at him confused, but then, before I knew it, he pinned me to the bed.

I tried to get out of his grasp but I was too weak and he was way too strong.

"Ehhh? Ikuto? What are you doing?". He ignored my comments. I looked at his body, his facial expression was serious. His eyes kept looking all over my body. He sighed and then said "Amu, how much has he hurt you.". Oh no. My bruises! I forgot I had them all over my body due to my Father! Dang it!

"Errr...uhm...I...". There are bruises all over my legs, onces that go up to my elbows, and up to my shoulders. I should have used make-up or wore something else than this dress! It reveals way too many bruises of mine and a few scars as well.

"Amu, why didn't you go to anyone for help?".

"I didn't want anyone knowing about my Father, I knew word would get out. I also don't want to leave to some stupid orphanage or something. I would have to probably have to leave here for good. Also, I still love my Father.".

"That's it." he said all of a sudden.

He let go of me right then and there and stood up. I looked at his fists. They were scrunched up tight, mad. He began walking towards the door. I got up and ran to him. I now stood in front of him with both of my arms held out.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I am going to see your Father." he said angrily.

"No! Ikuto! Please, don't! Please...don't! I can't handle it...I wouldn't be able to! Please!" I begged him, not wanting him to hurt my Father, even if he was cruel to me.

"Amu..." he looked at me with those dark blue eyes of his.

I ran into him and cried into his shirt, my hands on each side of my head, holding on tightly to Ikuto's shirt.

"Please, don't Ikuto!" I pleaded. He hugged me tightly but made sure not to hurt me.

"I'm sorry Amu, I won't." he whispered to me.

I kept crying but it slowly started to calm down. Ikuto picked me up by the waist and instantly I was sat down onto my bed. He sat next to me on the side of the bed, looking at the floor again.

Looking at my hands which were on my lap, I said "I am sorry.". He looked at me, having no idea why I said that.

"For what?"

"For getting you tangled up with my problems. I shouldn't have done this to you. I'm a burden. I am sorry.".

Ikuto put his hand under my chin and made me look at his face.

"Amu, you would never be a burden to me. You know I love you. I love you more than anything. I will stay with you, no matter what.".

I blush a lot at that and I smiled lightly.

"Thank you." I said.

He smiled innocently, not his usual smirk, and said "Anytime.".

Wow, he is so gorgeous. Those dark blue eyes that capture you when you look at them, his silky hair, his smooth skin, his low, husky voice, everything about him! After a few more seconds, he released his hand from under my chin.

"Wait, is your room soundproof? I rather not have your Dad hearing us." he asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. After my Mom and Ami left us, my Dad got soundproof things put in, so no one could hear what goes on in this house. You're safe.".

He chuckled and put his hand in my hair "I really don't care about myself, just your well-being.".

I blushed even more and said "O-O-O-Ohhh.".

Oh no, my studdering is back!

Ikuto chuckled at that and said "You're so cute.".

I blushed even more and I looked down at the bed, trying to hide my blush.

"Thanks.". I heard a slam from downstairs and both of our heads looked over at my door.

Ikuto looked at me scared.

"Huh?".

I shook my head no and said "Don't worry. He always slams doors. It's alright.". He nodded at that.

"Amu, I'm sorry. Please forgive me, but I can't hold back much longer.". All of a sudden, Ikuto leaned over and began to kiss me! My blush turned a deep red, oh my gosh! Is this happening?

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Elowai: Sorry for the late update, Finals were going on :/.

Ikuto: Took you long enough!

Elowai: Ima not let you kiss Amu anymore if you keep that up!

Ikuto:...

Amu: Heheheh good job!

Elowai: Anytime!

Yoru: Well, this sucks ~Nya! My appearance is still not hear ~Nya! Well, please review and comment anyways ~Nya!

Amu

Ikuto

Utau

Tadase

Nadeshiko

Yaya

Kukai

Rima

Kairi

Nagihiko

Nikaidou

Yukari

Lulu

Ami

Ran

Miki

Suu

Dia

Yoru

Il

El

X-Dia

X-Character

Kiseki

Temari

Pepe

Daichi

Kusukusu

Kairi's

Rizumu

Nikaidou's Chara

Nana

Amulet Heart

Amulet Spade

Amulet Clover

Amulet Dia

Amulet Angel

Amulet Devil

Black Lynx

Death Rebel

Seven Seas Treasure and Amulet Fortune

Lunatic Charm

Seraphic Charm

Dark Jewel

Platinum Royale

Yamato Maihime

Dear Baby

Sky Jack

Clown Drop

Samurai Soul

Beat Jumper

Lulu ? Character Transforming

She hit a round corner: (Amu running happily)

Chara Change Ran

Chara Change Miki

Chara Change Suu

Charas going down the slide

Utau and Amulet Dia Stars Happiness


	5. Chapter 5: A Good Night Sleep

All of my thoughts of him only loving me as a little sister, a friend, or just an acquaintance disappeared. It was like the world stopped. All was at peace. What shocked Ikuto was that after a minute, I started to kiss back. I could feel him smirk into the kiss. He moved both of his hands to my face and held it gently. I moved myself a bit closer and moved both my hands to the back of his neck. We leaned in closer to each other, not wanting to ever end the kiss.

After a few more seconds I fell Ikuto's tongue lick the bottom of my lip, asking for entrance. I let him gain entrance, as his tongue hits all of my sweet spots. I pull him a bit closer to me, enjoying the feeling. Ikuto began to lean in closer. After a little bit, I was all of a sudden pinned to my bed. God, he is fast.

He moved his left hand to the bed, supporting himself up so he won't hurt me, and his right hand he put to my face, caressing it ever so gently. Ikuto then slowly moved it down to my neck and moved it slowly, while never losing contact to my body, all the way down to my leg. I deepened the kiss a bit myself, enjoying th kiss. I kept moaning into it to, not able to contain it what so ever.

"Mmmm...Ikuto" I said ever so quietly. Ikuto then deepened the kiss even more, but then moved his hands to my blouse. Oh no, I love Ikuto but I can't go this far yet, can I? He began to unbutton my shirt. I don't think I am ready? What if I get hurt? I'm way too young. I just can't.

I stopped the kiss, not wanting that part to end, and I whispered into his ear "I'm sorry, please don't hate me but I can't go that far, not yet.". Immediately, he let go and moved to sitting on the side of my bed, facing my balcony. He looked down at the floor once again, a bit sad.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I should have thought it over.". I buttoned up my shirt and I crawled over to him, then hugging him tightly from behind.

"It's ok, I'm sorry too.".

He chuckled and said "You did nothing, it's alright.".

He then flipped me somehow and he now was holding me bridal style.

My blush got really bad and I said "Ehhh? Ikuto? What are you doing? Put my down!".

He chuckled and his famous, playful smirk came out again.

"No can do...Amu~koi.". My blush just got worse. Did he really just say that? Randomly, I looked at my clock. It was already 11:30. Dang, I am going to be so tired to tomorrow. Right on cue, I let out a small yawn.

Ikuto smiled kindly and said "You should get going to bed.". I shook my head no, acting childish but he picked me up by my waist and sat me down near my pillows.

"I don't want to." I said. He chuckled and then, in one swift motion, took the bed sheets from underneath me and put them on me and tucked me in. I laid back into my pillows, ready to go to sleep soon. I was honestly exhausted. Ikuto then stood up and began going to my balcony.

"Mmmm, Ikuto?" I said tiredly. He turned around, waiting for a response.

"Yes?" he said.

"Please, don't go.".

He chuckled and walked towards me and put himself under the covers with me. Ikuto grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him. My head was snuggled into his warm, soft chest.

"I'll be right here Amu.". I blushed even more at that. I closed my eyes, and slowly began to fall into a deep sleep.

I woke up to an annoying beeping. I sat up straight in bed, waking up instantly. I looked over at my clock. 6:00 in the morning. Ehhh, why must school be so early. Wait, Ikuto! I looked to my side, seeing he was gone. It couldn't have been a dream, could it have? There is no way it could have been! I am not that crazy! I got up from my bed and whispered "Ikuto?". I got no response, he must have left. I sighed, missing my Ikuto already.

I walked over to my dresser and got my red uniform out. I really didn't want to go to school today. Skipping was so tempting, but I knew I couldn't. I needed to keep my good average in school if I wanted to go to a good school and stay away from this hellhole I call "home".

Once I got my uniform, I went into my bathroom to get changed. Well, first I washed my face, brushed my hair and teeth, and put some make-up on a few wounds on my legs and a little bit on my arms. Owwww! Crap! I got some on an opened wound! I thought it was closed! Dang it, dang it, dang it, dang it!

I wet a bit of a towel with some cold water and dabbed it onto my open wound. Ahhhh, much better. I quickly dried it and put some make-up over it again. Even it did sting a little, it would be at least a bit better now and it would go away. Once I finished that little problem I got rid of my nightgown and I put on my uniform.

After that, I ran out into my room and put my shoes on and got my bag. Today, hopefully it would be a bit better. I walked over to my balcony, to make sure the door was locked. Wait, what is that on the door. A note!

I grabbed the note and it read "Yo, I'm sorry I left you. I really am. I had to help Utau with something. I may not be back till the end of the day. Don't worry. You will for sure see me the day after tomorrow. I promise I will make it up for you. I love you. -Ikuto".

Did he just say...he loved me? Oh my gosh! He did! I put one hand on my cheek and I could feel the redness go up to my cheek, contradicting my rather cooler hand. I can't believe he said that...oh wait! School! I gotta go there! Dammit! I might be late. There goes breakfast. I ran downstairs and walked out my front door, making sure I closed the door quietly. I didn't want Dad to get mad at me...again for slamming it. He will find any reason to be mad at me.

_**IMPORTANT QUESTION FOR READERS, I NEED SOME HELP:**_

**Alright, I need some help. It is very important for you to review this for the question I am about to ask you. Do you think Ikuto should come as a teacher at Amu's school or a student. If you chose Student, should he be in Ikuto's grades. PLEASE REVIEW I NEED YOUR ANSWER IN IMMEDIATELY!**

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

Elowai: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW I NEED YOUR IDEA!

Ikuto: You better review!

Elowai: Ikuto, be nice.

Ikuto: Why?

Amu: You better be nice Ikuto, or no kiss!

Ikuto: You know you couldn't handle it Amu...

Amu: (Blushes) Maybe.

Yoru: WHERE AM I WAHHHHHH~NYA!


	6. IMPORTANT FOR ALL READERS TO READ:UPDATE

_**IMPORTANT THING FOR READERS :D:**_

Alrighty, I have got the votes in, thank you very much. Before I can give out what I wrote, I just want to make sure what you think for sure. **_YOU CAN ALWAYS CHANGE YOUR VOTE IT IS TOTALLY ALRIGHT :D :D :D :D :D :D! _**These are some reasons why some people want each:

Teacher: If he is a music teacher, he could look out of her and protect her, like a secret love. Besides, he does look sexy in glasses. It would be like a secret couple kind of thing. Who wouldn't love to see the look on Tadagay...I MEAN Tadase heheheheheheh...'s face. Would it not be priceless?

Student: It could make for a good story as well. He could be in all of her classes too and he could be popular. He could help Amu out.

I just wanted to get that out to make sure everyone knows the options. I would also LOVE TO REALLY THANK ALL OF YOU WHO ARE REVIEWING. I am so happy and thankful to you guys. I have decided to put a list of all the people who comments since 6/15/'11 at 2:15 P.M. In E.S.T. Time :D! :D! :D :D!

The names are: Mystic554, DayDreamer733, Sensationxox, Utopia1549, addimison2, SoulNinjas, Unknown Name (Not a member but reviewed anyways :D), zntfan667, Green Day's Jashinist, N00BINATOR, Nya (Not a member either :D), Princess Spara, ChocolateTaiyaki121, Tsukiyomi Macey, And Others Who Have Been Reading!

THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING, READING, OR BOTH! I REALLY OWE EVERYTHING TO YOU FOR IMPROVING THE STORY. I AM THANKING YOU AGAIN! THE STORY WILL BE UP REALLY SOON AND I WILL KEEP UPDATING IMMEDIATELY _**3!**_


	7. Chapter 7: My New School Crush

**ALRIGHTY, I WOULD LIKE TO START OFF THAT THE STUDENT THING ONE!** _**WWAIIITTTT!**_ Before some of you change it, I would like to say I AM SO SORRY and please still read the story. It will still be good. If you still choose to stop reading it, I understand and I am glad you did enjoy it for the time being! Thank you again!_** I WOULD LIKE TO SAY I WILL BE ADDING A TEACHER IKUTO AND AMU STORY THOUGH!**_ I loved both of those ideas so mcuh that I will be doing that one as well. Sorry for such the late update too! My computer has been having problems. Well, it is good seeing you again :D!

_**Amu's P.O.V.:**_

I was walking into school until I saw something that shocked me. Oh my gosh. Ikuto, in my school uniform! WHAT THE HELL? He is in my grade? No way! He is like 5 years older than me! Ikuto is in college! Not this crappy high school! He was leaning against my locker, smirking. I walked over to him quickly and then pinned him against the lockers.

I whisper/yelled at him "What the hell are you doing here?".

He chuckled and said "Well, I am Ikuto Tsukiyomi, a transfer student here now from Tokyo.".

He kept smirking and I sighed "No way! How did you manage that?".

"Well, my famous sister does come in handy and can pull some strings for me. Though the only open space was in the grade above you. Lucky for me, however, there are no spots open in advanced classes, since I would be in all of those. I am in the normal classes, but I do know you are in all of the advanced classes. Therefor, I will be in quite a bit of your classes.".

I heard the bell ring and people began to go to their classes quickly. People kept staring at us as they walked by, which made me blush a bit.

Ikuto chuckled and said "Well, the position we are in must not help that, Amu~koi". I blushed even more and I let go quickly.

"You are such a baka.". The hallways were empty now. Wait, class! Dang it, I am going to be late! Ikuto once again chuckled.

"What is so funny?" I yelled at him.

He pointed at my locker and said "I will be sharing lockers with you since they have to get a locker ready for me. You won't be in trouble. All you have to say is that you were helping me out with your locker.".

I sighed and then turned around and headed to my class. Then again, I felt a hand grab my arm and I was instantly pinned to the lockers by Ikuto. Our bodies are so close, it made me blush more. I just knew Ikuto had to have been smirking at the sight of me blushing.

"Awww, my Amu is blushing." he said teasingly.

"Ikuto...come on we have to get to class now.".

He nodded and then kissed me on the lips for a few seconds. I kissed back and was a little disappointed when he ended the kiss. That smirk of his grew even more. Ohhh, I would hit him right now if we weren't in school.

He moved his hand to my hand and we both walked to our classes holding hands. He quickly dropped me off at my class and then kissed the top of my head.

"I will see you next class in Math, love.". My blush got worse and I nodded. He walked away and I opened the door to my homeroom, which was silent due to taking attendance. The teacher looked at me, conspicuous.

I put on my "Cool 'N Spicy" attitude and said "Sorry, I had to help Tsukiyomi out with my locker.".

I could hear a few kids mumble:

"Oh, she is so lucky to have that new kid."

"He is so hot, god I want to kill her."

"She doesn't deserve him."

"They make a cute couple.".

The teacher said "No problem, you will not be marked late. Please go to your seat Hinamori-san.". I nodded and walked to my seat. I looked over at Nagihiko, Tadase, and Yaya who were talking among themselves. They looked nervous and concerned. Oh, they must have seen Ikuto.

The only thing I managed to hear was "Tsukiyomi Ikuto is back, why is he here?" from Tadase. I could hear anger and shock in his voice.

Wait, he couldn't still like me, does he? I really don't like him like that, not anymore. Before I knew it, the bell rang and everyone got up and went to their next class. I got up from my seat and walked to the door.

Though, once I got outside of the door, I felt a hand go on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Tadase. He looked at me a little shocked still but still serious.

"Amu, I want to speak with you.". Oh no he is not!

I shoved his hand off my shoulder and said "Who are you to speak to me! You abandoned me, at my time of need none of the less! You are not my friend or even acquaintance so do not speak to me! Or even touch me!".

I then turned around and walked to my locker. I opened my locker and got my stuff for my next class and then slammed my locker. Right when I slammed it, I saw Ikuto leaning against the lockers on his side, looking at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked curious.

I fake-smiled and said "Oh, nothing.".

He nodded and we both walked to our next class.

_**Ikuto's P.O.V.:**_

I could tell that that was a fake smile. It was easy to tell. Maybe it has something to do with the little Guardians. They probably noticed I was here, I mean if they didn't then they must be blind. Well, I am just glad I am here.

I need to watch over her more, to protect her from anyone or thing that could harm her. She is in such a fragile state, I wouldn't want anything to happen to her. I also want more information on why her friends left her. It still doesn't make sense to me.

I put my arm around Amu, which got a blush from her and resulted into a smirk from me. She tried to get my arm off of her, but that didn't work. He sighed in defeat and I chuckled.

_**Author's Note WITH A GUEST:**_

Elowai: I hope you enjoyed it :3.

Rima: Wow, we are so mean!

Ikuto: Yah, I guess you are shorty.

Amu: Wrong thing to do Ikuto!

Rima: (She walks away and comes back with Kira and his Death Note).

Ikuto: WHAT THE?

Rima: (Says calmly and cute) What? I have a lot of friends!

Kira: So why am I here?

Rima: He is being mean to me!

Kira: (Opens up his Death Note and puts his pen, ready to write) Oh, alright.

Ikuto: (Runs away, dragging Amu with him).

Elowai: Good one hahahahaha!

Rima and Kira (Thumbs up): Anytime.

Rima: Thank you Light.

Kira: Anytime (He walks off).

Elowai: Bye Kira, I love you!

Yoru: IN NO WAY DOES ELOWAI OWN ANY OF THIS, and I would also like to add that KIRA WILL NOT BE IN THE STORY WHAT-SO-EVER~NYA! It was just a little comedy thing~NYA! When is my appearance coming~NYA?


	8. Chapter 8: Old Friends, New Enemies?

_**Ikuto's P.O.V.:**_

My Homeroom was pretty normal, well overall:

I walked into the room and put my hands in my pockets and wiped off my smirk from earlier. The teacher smiled and pointed at me to stand in the front of the class.

He then said "Class, I would like for you to meet Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Please, welcome him properly into this school. It is a pleasure to have you.". The teacher offered his hand out for me to shake. I shook his hand and without waiting for him to tell me which seat is mine, I walked to the back. My luck would probably have been sitting next to one of those Guardians. I wasn't going to let that happen.

I heard a few girls say:

"He is so hot!"

"Omg, hot!"

"I heard Hinamori Amu is dating him!"

"How lucky!"

"I want to kill her!"

"I don't care, I will still want him anyway!"

"I'll still flirt anyway!"

"That is our 'Cool 'N Spicy" Amu!".

While the guys said:

"Damn that Tsukiyomi, getting those girls like that!"

"I hate him!"

"He is cool, but I still hate him."

"I heard he is dating Hinamori Amu, lucky jerk!"

I rolled my eyes, annoyed of all of those fan-girls especially. The guys tend to be more harmless. I was so lucky to have such a small fan-girl population when I was in high school. It shocked many, but that's what you get I guess at a small private high school. Besides, why would I want them anyway? I have my Amu. That's all I need.

Anyway, Easter wanted for me to be hidden, not have as much freedom as any kid usually would have, and for it to be easier for them to take me out of school as they pleased. They thought a private school fit perfectly. You can get away with more there. Also seeing they are Easter, which is own billions of dollars and can easily help out the school with money problems or even threaten them, who was the school to say no?

I doubt they did that though. They probably just wrote sick notes and seeing I got really high grades, they couldn't do anything about it. I sat down in my a seat and looked around. I then saw that Guardian Kukai in this homeroom.

He looked at me in shock and confusion. I smirked evilly at him, causing him to turn his head around. Kukai will be the first for me to talk to of the Guardians. I put my hands behind my head and waited for the bell to ring. Kukai pretended to no longer notice I was here, but I could tell he was nervous.

If I were in his position, I would be too. Before I knew it, they bell rang. The teacher and everyone began to leave. Kukai stayed in his seat. He probably knew what I was going to do next. I locked the door out and walked over to his seat. He was looking down at his desk.

"Well?" he said. Kukai looked up at me, his expression: mad. I kept standing with my hands in my pockets.

"You know why I am talking to you, do you not?".

He stood up and said "Look, I didn't want to. It was for her safety.". My hands were in tight fists, wanting to kill him right now.

"That is a god damn lie! You know it Souma! Why did you leave her like that? Especially what she is going through! You were her friend!" I yelled. I was trying to keep as calm as I could.

"I'm not lying! Now will you leave me alone! I will not talk to you like this! Besides, I have class next! Now, if you will excuse me!". Kukai walked past me unlocked the door. He than left to his next class. I sighed and then left too, to Amu's locked.

I saw her have a mad expression on her face, what happened I wonder.

_**Amu's P.O.V.:**_

I leaned my head on Ikuto's arm, tired of this school day already. It is nice to have Ikuto around though. We both walked into our next class. I looked around and saw everyone staring at us. It made me blush a little bit. I then saw Nagihiko, Rima, and Tadase who are in this class as well.

I looked the other way, not wanting to give them eye contact. That would be really weird. Ikuto must have noticed so he put his arm around my waist. It made me blush even more.

I heard a few:

"Ohhh!"s

"Ahhh!"s

and "Grrr"s.

I could tell the "Grrr"s must have been from both fan-girls and Saaya's. Dammit, why didn't she move? Seeing she likes to bully me every now and then, why doesn't she get over that? You'd think she had something better to do than torture me. She probably has a crush on Ikuto, not that I really blame her, but now she is going to try everything to practically kill me.

"Oh, Tsukiyomi-san. I have some things for you for this class." the teacher said.

Ikuto looked at me with a look like 'Is it ok?'. I nodded and he left my side. I walked to my seat, which was next to Rima. I made sure not to have eye-contact with her, even though she had no problem having eye contact with me.

After about half of a minute, she stopped and took out a piece of paper and pencil, probably working on a gag-manga or something. I put my arms on my desk and laid my head down, looking out the window next to me.

It was a nice day out. The sun was out with a few clouds, but none were close to hiding the sun. The temperature looks like it must be a warm, nice day. Perfect for swimming or a picnic or maybe just a walk around the park. It made me smile lightly.

I looked at the front of the room and Ikuto was handed a binder and a few pieces of paper. Once he got them he walked to the back of the class and into a seat. He wasn't near any of my old friends though. Well lucky him.

_**Author's Note:**_

Elowai: Thank you again for reading!

Rima: I approve of this!

Ikuto: Good for you?

Rima: Must I do what I did last time again?

Amu: Hahahahaha.

Yoru: She doesn't own Shugo Chara and please comment ~Nya!


	9. Chapter 9: Notes and Guilt

_**Ikuto's P.O.V.:**_

"Now class, I would like the whole class to get their notebooks from the back of the classroom. Tsukiyomi~san, you already have yours with all of the notes up to the next few weeks notes already written, so no need to get up. Lucky you, eh? Well, proceed on students. Once you get the book, go to a free empty page and copy down all of the notes on the white-board." said the teacher.

I heard a few moans of annoyance, but the teacher just chuckled.

"You know, I could put more notes on the board." he said evilly. Everyone was quiet immediately. People began to get up and get their notebooks. They were in the back corner, right near me. Amu was one of the first ones to get it.

She looked at me and smiled slightly, as I smirked back at her. Her cute little blush came and she looked the other way, embarrassed. She got her book quickly and then went back to her seat.

Then, I saw the purple haired one that looked a bit like a girl with his long hair, Kiddy King, and the blond midget come behind me. Some of the Guardians basically. I really wanted to kill all of them right then and there, but I couldn't. When the blond girl passed my desk, however, she dropped a crumpled up piece of paper on my desk.

I looked at it for a second and then back at her, a little confused at what she was doing. She didn't look at me at all, ignoring me completely. She then took her book quickly and walked away. The others did the same as well, but didn't notice what Rima dropped on my desk.

I looked at Amu to see if she had noticed, but she was too busy writing the notes in her book. Taking the note and opening it, I read it quickly.

It said: _'Ikuto, meet me on the roof of the school after school. Bring no one and tell no one. Especially Amu, please. -Rima'_.

I looked at the blond and saw her staring at me. Once she saw me look at her, she quickly turned her head and looked back at the board. I rolled my eyes. Why be so secretive? Besides, what does she want to talk about.

This better be important. I don't want to waste time hearing her insult Amu and then yelling at her afterwards. God, I want to kill all of those Guardians so badly right now. They are so sneaky and annoying.

I quickly put the note in my pocket, waiting to throw it away at the end of class.

_**Amu's P.O.V.:**_

Once the bell rang, everyone quickly got out of their seats and rushed to the door, ready to go to their next class.

"Remember, your homework is due tomorrow! Now, Tsukiyomi-san, I need to speak with you quickly." said the teacher at his desk. He got up I got my stuff and looked behind me, to see Ikuto walking up to the front of the room. Ikuto smirked at me again, causing me to blush, and him smirking more.

I then began to walk to the door and to my next class. It was Art, which sadly Ikuto wouldn't be in. I sighed at that thought and kept walking. Once I got out the door, someone's hand grabbed my arm away and pinned to the locker.

I looked up and saw...Tadase? I blushed a tiny bit, as I always would when anyone did this kind of stuff, though I do blush more when Ikuto does it. I stood there in shock. He let go of my arm and now had his hands next to my head and his body leaning in towards mine. All of the other Guardians were gone.

"NANI? *MEANS WHAT IN JAPANESE*" I whisper-yelled in total shock. He looked very serious and mad at the same time. I tried to wiggle my way out and escape, but he was too strong.

"Hinamori-san, please listen to me!" he said. His voice was close to yelling. It wasn't exactly pleading though, but it did sound similar.

"No! Now go away! I don't like you!" I yelled back. Luckily, the hallways were busy, so when I yelled it didn't come out not too loud. He then began to lean in towards me more.

What he was about to do shocked me! He was trying...to kiss me! Bleh! No way! I couldn't move! I was stuck! Help!

I moved my head farther back into the locker, trying to keep my face as far away from his as possible. I want Ikuto to do this, not him. I scrunched my eyes tight, scared of what was going to happen.

Then, all of a sudden, I felt Tadase's hands move away from me. I looked up and opened my eyes, wanting to see what happened. Tadase was shoved a few feet away. Ikuto was in front of me, looking mad but still had his cool composure. He then wrapped a hand around my waist.

"This one is taken." he said smoothly. You could sense anger in his voice though. I looked at Tadase and saw him snarl a bit, mad. My blush got worse.

"Hinamori-san...just please come to your senses!" he said, mad. Tadase then walked away, really mad.

"Are you alright?" asked Ikuto, looking down at me and scared.

"Yah, I'm alright. Don't worry." I faked smiled, not wanting to scare Ikuto.

He knodded and then said "Your fake smiling.". My blush got even worse.

I put my hands on my hips and said "S-s-s-so what?". Ikuto chuckled and smirked more. He kept his hand around my waist and then kissed my cheek.

"Will you be alright on your own? I am not in your next class." he asked me, still mad about what happened and nervous for me. It made me feel better when I saw how much he cared about me. My blush got a little worse.

"Yah, I should be alright. Don't worry." I said. I didn't want to make him nervous at all, I don't think Tadase will do anything with a teacher around. Ikuto knodded. He didn't still like the idea, I could tell, but he didn't want to over-protect me. The situation must really annoy him. I feel really bad now.


End file.
